


My Immortal

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-07
Updated: 2004-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: After Goku has battled Frieza, Vegeta sits alone in Capsule Corp and ponders his situation. Includes lyrics from Evanescence's song by the same name. GokuxVegeta.





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> My Immortal
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Evanescence or any of their songs or characters. This is just to amuse me and keep me happy.
> 
> Warnings: GokuxVegeta, old, oneshot, songfic, kissing.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Song lyrics like: _~ this ~_  
>  Thoughts like: _‘this’_  
>  The Super Saiyan legend like: **“this”**

(A/N: It’s night-time. Vegeta's in Capsule Corp. in his room when this begins.)  
  
Vegeta sat on the end of his bed staring at the wall. How long had he been here? How long had he been stuck here? He scowled. He hated this goddamn planet! He hated the weaklings who lived here and the rules they abided by. What was the point? Those rules were broken anyway…why bother having any in the first place?  
  
But…at least he wasn’t still working for Frieza. That would undoubtedly be worse. Tortured, beaten, laughed at, mocked…anything was better than that.  
  
Even this.  
  
Being stranded on a planet that near enough knew nothing of his people, his planet, his race…him. Stuck with people who feared him, didn’t trust him, hated him.  
  
He smirked. They did have a good reason…he had tried to kill them all…  
  
There was only one of them who hadn’t feared him…  
  
 _~ I’m so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears ~  
  
‘Kakarott…I wonder how he is doing? Has he beaten Frieza yet? Is he okay?’_  
  
Vegeta shook himself mentally. No! He would not think about that third class bastard! He was gone, not on the planet…probably dead.  
  
But…occasionally…he would hear and see the Saiyan around, near him, watching him…with those intense teal eyes…they pierced his soul…saw through his masks…practically stripped him bare for the world to see…  
  
And he wished they wouldn’t.  
  
 _~ And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won’t leave me alone ~_  
  
Vegeta frowned. If Kakarott hadn’t beaten Frieza…he was the last. The last Saiyan alive.   
  
Alone.  
  
He squinted his eyes shut. That idea hurt and frightened him. Sure, he hated Kakarott, but…he did not want to be the last of his kind…the sole survivor…  
  
 _~ These wounds won’t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There’s just too much that time cannot erase ~_  
  
His eyes watered up. Dammit. Not again! He’d already cried once. Once was enough…no more tears. Not ever.  
  
Kakarott was avenging their race. It should have been him. He cared about their race…knew about it…would kill to prove how great they were. He was the perfect Super Saiyan…  
  
 **“A warrior will rise amongst you every thousand years…  
He shall be powerful and strong, merciless to all his enemies and those who stand against him…  
He shall be the protector of the Saiyan race…  
And delight in blood-shed and battle above all!”**  
  
 _~ When you cried I’d wipe away all of your tears  
When you’d scream I’d fight away all of your fears  
And I’ve held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me ~_  
  
But Kakarott…had mercy and compassion…and preferred not to battle at all! He should not have been able to achieve that state of power!  
  
He, on the other hand, was ruthless, cold, uninhibited by foolish emotions…untouchable to people…and loved battle more than anything else! The power should have been his!  
  
And Kakarott…was a Super Saiyan…before him. That hurt. But…that aura…that golden glow…it seemed to draw him closer…he was fascinated by it.  
  
 _‘Like a fucking moth to a flame.’_ He mused angrily. _‘Why? Why must I be fascinated with that idiot?’  
  
~ You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light ~  
  
‘And why…why did he leave me alone on this planet…with these people? Does he not think that I wouldn’t hesitate to murder them all? Does…does…he trust me?’_  
  
Vegeta was left there…alone on a planet of unknown beliefs, unknown customs, unknown civilisation…stuck there…abandoned by the last of his race.  
  
Alone.  
  
 _~ But now I’m bound by the life you left behind ~_  
  
And he would dream. Dream of the golden figure…smiling at him…holding him…whispering to him…touching him…  
  
He would hear him…walking down the corridors of the large building he was forced to live in…calling to him…trying to lead him…  
  
But where? Why?  
  
Was it just his imagination? Was he finally going crazy? He sighed. He truly hoped not.  
  
 _~ Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me ~_  
  
“Vegeta…” Vegeta growled. There was that voice again! Where was it coming from? Why was it talking to him? Why must it annoy him? Was it there to drive him insane? “Vegeta…this way…”  
  
He snarled and followed the voice. This time he would find out what it was…who it was…why it was here…  
  
What it wanted from him.  
  
 _~ These wounds won’t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There’s just too much that time cannot erase ~_  
  
He followed the strange voice down the hall, through a bunch of corridors, up some steps to the top of the building. The fresh air flowed freely across his bare skin; he was only wearing his trousers…well, some that that annoying woman had given him.  
  
He saw a figure glowing golden in the sky…smiling at him.  
  
 _~ When you cried I’d wipe away all of your tears  
When you’d scream I’d fight away all of your fears ~_  
  
“Ka-Kakarott?” He rasped, his vocal chords tightening at the unexpected presence of the very man…well, Saiyan…that he had been thinking about. The figure slowly descended from the sky and landed in front of him.  
  
“Yes Vegeta, it’s me.” He stared up at the man and the glittering emerald eyes stared back at him. “I know you’re feeling lonely…but I will be back soon…I promise you that.”  
  
“Kakarott…I…I…” The man stroked a hand through his ebony locks and smiled at him, before leaning down and capturing his lips in a warm and loving kiss.  
  
His body was pulled firmly against the other’s…the heat radiating from it keeping him warm. Large hands rested on his back, trying to pull him even closer, his own arms wrapping around the other man’s neck.  
  
They moaned in unison…a deep welcoming sound…driving them both insane with lust. Vegeta clung to the other man desperately, pushing his tongue deeply into his mouth and purring as Kakarott's tongue joined his own.  
  
 _~ And I’ve held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me ~_  
  
All too soon, they broke away, breathless and lusty, as they stared at each other. Both shirtless, gorgeous men…perfect in every way.  
  
“I must go now…but I will be back…for you…my Prince…I promise…” Kakarott whispered into his hair, hugging him tightly before stepping back and disappearing into thin air.  
  
Vegeta looked around himself, searched for the other’s ki, but found nothing…finding himself…  
  
Alone.  
  
Again.  
  
 _~ I’ve tried so hard to tell myself that you’re gone_  
And though you’re still with me  
I’ve been alone all along ~  
  
But he wouldn’t be alone forever. Kakarott would come back for him…just like he promised.  
  
Smiling for the first time in his life, Vegeta turned and walked back to his room. He wasn’t the last. Kakarott was still there and he would wait until he came for him.  
  
A Saiyan never breaks a promise.


End file.
